


Bluejay

by Burgie



Series: JackxYdris AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack introduces Ydris to his new fur baby and his current obsession. Jack belongs to UglyJackal.





	Bluejay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Ydris had thought that nobody and nothing could ever surprise him, rattle him, leave him speechless. But now, he suddenly found himself speechless at the sight of the man currently standing in front of his wagon.

"Jack?" Ydris asked, opening the wagon door a little wider. Jack hadn't exactly been absent since the clock incident, but he hadn't been around as often. Though honestly, partly, Ydris blamed himself. He'd lied to Jack for years about who he truly was, what he truly was, too scared of his secret identity being revealed.

"How many people do you know with blue hair?" Jack asked.

"That is a fair point," said Ydris with a chuckle. He knew quite a few blondes and brunettes, even some people with green or black hair, but Jack was the only blue-haired one he knew of. "Have you... just come for a visit or?"

"Let me in," said Jack, running his hand over his blue hair. Ydris watched the action with longing, remembering a time when he'd once run his hand over Jack's hair like that. Now, he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to do that anymore.

"This is a surprise," said Ydris, finding his tongue at last as he watched Halli, Socks, and Walter scamper inside behind Jack. There was another dog, too, one that Ydris hadn't met yet. Ydris looked at the little yellow-furred dog, hurt brimming at the thought that Jack hadn't introduced him to his new fur baby.

"I know," said Jack, sitting down in Ydris' elaborate sitting room in one of the high-backed leather chairs. Sometimes, they were plush armchairs or loveseats, but lately, Ydris had been in a pensive mood so his room matched his mood. "But I guess I just couldn't stay away any longer."

"Jack, I am so sorry about turning you into a horse," said Ydris, gently taking his fiance's hands in his own and squeezing them. Jack squeezed back, making Ydris' heart break just that little bit more.

"And I'm sorry about that shit with the clock," said Jack, tears thick in his voice. Ydris knelt in front of him, taking one of Jack's hands and kissing the back of it.

"My bluejay, the hurt that you dealt me was far less than that which I dealt you," said Ydris. "I lied to you for years, I threatened to keep you trapped here, I turned your friends into horses and my end goal is to destroy this reality."

"Bluejay?" was all Jack said.

"Yes," said Ydris, Jack's reaction tripping him up. "I thought that it was fitting, no?"

"So your makeover came with new pet names, huh?" said Jack.

"Yes, birds," said Ydris, nodding. Jack snorted.

"Surprised you didn't turn us into birds," said Jack. "Instead of horses."

"Birds aren't very... dramatic, though, are they?" Ydris asked.

"They can be," said Jack. "But no, not compared to horses."

"Exactly," said Ydris. "But... you ignored everything else."

"Because I've apologised and heard your apology before," said Jack. "And to be honest, I've been kicking myself over it for the past few days. I tortured you with a fucking clock, that was just-" His breath hitched, more tears spilling down his cheeks. "It was so fucked up."

"As was turning you into a horse," said Ydris, looking down at his feet. But he looked back up at Jack. "I still don't understand why you can still stand to be with me, after everything. The one piece of light, and I-" Jack pressed his finger to Ydris' lips.

"Just shut up and listen," said Jack. Ydris did so, possibly shocked by Jack's forwardness. "I'm over that now. I always knew that I wouldn't live long anyway. But I've been talking to some friends, and they think they might know a solution that won't mean destroying the world."

"Bluejay, there is no solution," said Ydris. "This is the only way."

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?" Jack asked, anger in his voice. Ydris shut up immediately, stunned into silence. Jack sighed.

"Which friends?" Ydris asked after a little while of silence, broken only by the sound of Halli cleaning her son.

"Louisa," said Jack. "Her and Evergray's Followers. They think they've found a solution."

"Where?" asked Ydris.

"A book," said Jack. "Fucking surprise, I know. But they said something about Garnok being cleansed from Pandoria using the power of Aideen. Now the struggle is that some of the Followers think Garnok's the victim in this."

"And so they want to choose the peaceful, pacifist route," said Ydris with a roll of his eyes. "Do they honestly believe that it will work? Not that I doubt your powers, of course." Unlike the druids, Ydris wasn't confused by Jack's Soul Rider powers- if anything, he loved them and accepted them as part of Jack. It was just something that made his bluejay special. And he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to it. The light of Aideen, shrouded in darkness, taking on a masculine identity. The druids should be celebrating this, not rejecting it. But the druids were stupid.

"Honestly? They might have a point," said Jack. Ydris made to argue, but Jack continued. "Not that I don't agree with you, Garnok is a massive dick, but he's only hurting your world because he's trapped there, isn't he? Lashing out because he can't get out."

"Yes," said Ydris. "But if he does escape, Pandoria will truly be gone. The only way is to bring Pandoria here."

"Maybe," said Jack. "Or maybe not. The Followers want you to work with them."

"Oh, is that why you came over here?" Ydris asked, standing up again. "To convince me to join a cult?"

"No," said Jack. "I came to explain myself, and to see you. Because I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Ydris, his heart aching all over again. And he looked so sad, such hurt in his eyes, that Jack stood up and stepped into his fiance's embrace.

"And before you ask," said Jack, pressing his face into Ydris' chest, "I do still love you, and of course I still want to marry you."

"I have never been so relieved," said Ydris, sagging into him. Jack leaned up on his toes and Ydris leaned down, kissing him.

"Just think about what I said," said Jack. "Anyway, sappy shit out of the way, I have someone for you to meet."

"Yes, I was wondering if you would ever introduce me to your new fur baby," said Ydris, bending down on one knee and holding his hand out towards the small dog. It looked like a little terrier.

"His name's Vishanti," said Jack, a fond smile gracing his lips as the little dog wandered over to Ydris and sniffed his long fingers. "I wasn't going to get one since they're so fucking expensive but I changed my mind."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," said Ydris with a chuckle as he scratched Vishanti's ears and petted him with long strokes down his back. Jack smiled as he watched the pair. "When did you buy him?"

"Few days ago," said Jack. "I would've brought him over to meet you but y'know." He shrugged, and Ydris felt a pang of fresh pain. His actions had truly wounded his bluejay deeply. What kind of a fiance was he?

"I am glad that you did," said Ydris. Vishanti rolled over onto his back, kicking his hind leg while Ydris supplied him with the necessary belly rubs. Jack grinned, kneeling down to join his fiance in lavishing affection upon his new dog.

"I feel kind of stupid for staying away so long," said Jack. Ydris shook his head, looking Jack in the eyes. At least on this level, they were even with each other. It was so easy to lean across and kiss Jack now, which he did, moving his hand from Vishanti for a moment. The dog gave an angry yip, causing them to break apart with a laugh.

"We were both hurting," said Ydris once they'd sobered. "But I'm glad you brought Vishanti over."

"He's a good distraction," said Jack. "Animals always are."

"Certainly," said Ydris, nodding. "And he is cute."

"Thank you," said Jack. "Not that I need you to approve of my dog or anything, just-" Ydris kissed his cheek.

"Did you have any plans beyond coming here and talking to me, bluejay?" Ydris asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to my current obsession," said Jack. "If you want. I mean, you might get jealous or-"

"If you want me to change my appearance to look like that Cumber fellow, all you needed to do was ask," said Ydris, a gleam of mirth in his eyes. Jack laughed.

"Can't I watch a movie with my future husband without having ulterior motives?" Jack asked, getting to his feet. He followed Ydris over to the door that led out of the sitting room, knowing that it could turn into a door to anywhere. This time, it turned into a door to a home movie theatre, because of course Ydris couldn't just have a surround sound system in his ‘house’.

"My apologies, bluejay, I was merely remembering several other occasions when you came to me for a visit," said Ydris, smirking. Jack rolled his eyes at him, following Ydris inside the home theatre.

"Alright, fine, you've got me there," said Jack. "I guess I deserved that. But not this time."

"No?" Ydris asked.

"I named a horse after him, it'd be fucking weird," said Jack, taking a seat in one of the movie theatre chairs. Ydris sat next to him, kicking his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him. In this movie theatre, there was nobody to tell him not to do that. Ydris materialised drinks and popcorn for both of them, the kind where the popcorn wouldn't leave kernels in teeth and the drink would taste like whatever Jack wanted without being too watery or sweet.

"Tell me the name of the movie, bluejay," said Ydris. "I have been informed that there are many movies featuring him."

"You looked him up, didn't you?" said Jack, looking up at his fiance.

"No," said Ydris, quickly looking away. Jack smirked, knowing that he was lying, and rested his head on Ydris' shoulder, pulling his feet up onto the seat so that he could better lean into Ydris.

"Doctor Strange," said Jack. "All of the Marvel movies are titled after their hero if they're single ones, don't you know that?"

"I'm learning," said Ydris, sounding mildly offended as he cast a spell. The screen in front of them darkened, Jack snuggling closer to his fiance as the movie began.

Ydris watched the movie quite intently, and Jack remembered how nice it was to watch movies with his fiance. Ydris never asked a million questions, he never commented on what he thought might happen next or things that happened. He did give a dismayed gasp upon seeing what happened to Strange's hands, possibly remembering what had happened to Jack in the circus tent with that damn clock. But Jack noticed that Ydris watched Strange quite intently, either memorising his face or possibly looking at the spells used. He did seem quite fascinated by the magic, which Jack thought was a little strange. He'd thought that a Pandorian would loathe anything to do with clocks or time.

"A mirror world," Ydris mused thoughtfully as the film ended.

"You don't have time powers, though," said Jack.

"Well, no, but a world where what happens on the inside is unaffected by the outside," said Ydris. "The concept is familiar, no?" He looked excited, pacing out of the movie theatre and into the sitting room. Though it wasn't the sitting room anymore, now, it was Ydris' study. A quick spell had Ydris' spell book open on the desk, and now, Jack felt a little stupid for not noticing the pink and purple colour scheme before. It was so obvious that Ydris was Pandorian.

"I guess," said Jack. "But could you keep that up?"

"With the right runes, yes," said Ydris. He turned from his book, his eyes sparkling, and bent to press a kiss to Jack's lips. "Jack, you are a genius!"

"I am?" asked Jack. Ydris nodded, grinning, almost looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes!" said Ydris. He laughed in glee. "I can save both my world and you! It will be grand."

"If you think so," said Jack. "Not that I doubt you, it's just still a little weird to wrap my head around the concept."

"Well, I've managed to keep my little pocket of unreality stable for so many years now," said Ydris. "All I need to do is make it a more permanent fixture. Or as permanent as a Pandorian can get, anyway."

"Yeah, good luck with that," said Jack. "If you need help, I guess I can try to help you."

"Excellent," said Ydris, grinning at him. "You may stay here with our fur babies, I will call you if I need anything."

"I won't interrupt you," said Jack, feeling a little strange. Only Ydris could become inspired for magic by a movie. But oh well. It was just good to see Ydris looking hopeful again, and thinking of a future that didn't end in destruction.

"Oh, but do interrupt me if you need anything," said Ydris. He winked, making Jack's cheeks flush.

"Will do," said Jack. Maybe he would, later. But right now, he was happy for his fiance. And happy that he still was his fiance, of course. He'd never loved someone this much before.


End file.
